Speaking with Silence
by ManyGamePlayer
Summary: Do you ever wonder if we are the only organic species out there? Follow Nova Riviere as she finds out the importance of who she is, and her destiny. But there are those that would not want to see her destiny completed... (Rating may change!)
1. Intoduction

**Prologue**

(Spectral Being)

The young one, whom I will not name in this talk, is not yet aware of her destiny. I may have to intervene soon if the Council of Gods deems it necessary. I do not want to, but that is why I am called the Oracle. I see destinies of our cousin races, and of each individual person. We created a species that can blend in, and the young one is of this species.

Though they live on their own planet, they also seem to have taken a liking to living with the young race of Planet Earth in the Sol System. The humans do not know that they exist among them, and we want to keep it that way. We actually made them the cousins to the human race, and both species are alive and thriving, the first race has spread through the stars, while the humans are just beginning to grasp for the stars.

The other race, whom I will not give name to as of yet, are bigger-boned, and they are more advanced than their young cousin race. I see the end of both races, but I also see an alternative to this. If the young one can save both planets, then she will have earned her place among us, or she could choose to continue living the life she has had. She does not yet know of Her special powers. I have foretold Her story to the Council, and they agree with me. She is meant for greatness, but Her story is one of hardships, and we shall see if She can overcome them...

(Optimus Prime)

"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them... with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube... was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth. But we were already too late.

"We also found that this planet wasn't only inhabited by one organic species. In fact, this one appeared to have two on it. And one little femme changed the way we thought of organics..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Friendship Beyond Words**

(First Person P.O.V.)

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Sign Language"**_

"**Telepathy speech"**

I was sitting at my desk in History class in Tranquility, Nevada. We are presenting our genealogy reports in class, and I could not participate in this, so I was excused.

My family... I am not human. I am of the race of Shapeshifters, an ancient race of human-and-metal-like beings. My race lives thousands of years longer than the humans, and we discovered the child race some few hundred years ago. I had to change my form to blend in because my parents and I were chased off my home planet, Vunov, of the Gamma Centauri Cluster.

Anyways, Mr. Hosney called, "Okay, mister Witwicky, you're up."

Sam stood up, walked to the font of class, and dumped everything in his backpack out onto the podium. Out of the corner of my eye, I heard Trent, aka "Bone Head", say quietly to his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes, "Watch this." he pulled back a rubber band slightly and shot it.

It hit Sam, and the class laughed, except me. I just scowled, and watched as Mr. Hosney stood up. "Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility."

"Okay. Um. So, for my genealogy report..." Sam was talking, but I tuned him out as I had heard his speech many times before. He had practiced it in front of me a lot, so I practically knew it by heart. I only hope he isn't gonna try to sell any of his items to the class...

I came out of my daydreaming as Mr. Hosney said, "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

_"Oh, he did. Why did he think it was a good idea to do that?"_ I asked myself as I shook my head slightly in exasperation.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take Paypal. Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day." Sam said, starting to ramble a bit.

**"Sam!"** I exclaimed telepathically at the same time Mr. Hosney did out loud.

Yes. I can't talk. I have to use my powers to talk telepathically. But only to my very close friend, which I have in Sam. Otherwise, I use sign language for everyone else.

Sam shot me a look before continuing. "Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered-" the bell rang, interrupting Sam.

The class stood up, and I gathered my things as my teacher called out to us, "Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

I walked over to Sam as he tried to sell his glasses to the other students. "Here, you want? Here, fifty. Forty? Thirty?"

_**"Sam?"**_ I signed, coming up beside him. _**"I'm going to wait outside with your dad, alright?"**_

He nodded to me, and I went to my locker. I grabbed my books and bag and headed out to Sam's dad's car. I leaned over the passenger window, and signed,_** "Sam will be out in a minute. Can't wait to see what car he gets. The prank still up?" **_

Sam's dad, Ron, smiled, and replied. "Sure is, Nova. That is, if he gets the A, that is." I nodded and walked over to my motorcycle. I slid onto my blue and gold Ducati, putting on my matching helmet. Sam came running out a few minutes later, screaming like a little girl. I shook my head and turned on the ignition, my motorcycle roaring to life underneath me. I pulled out of the parking lot and Ron followed until I turned down the road to my house.

I roared up into the driveway, and pulled into the garage. I exited through the garage door and into the hallway that contained a bathroom and laundry room. I then entered the living room which contained to couches and a small T.V., and I went up the stairs to my bedroom. I slung my backpack onto my bed and pulled out my homework.

**Time Skip**

I had finished up my math homework when I heard a knock on the door. My ears perked up and I finished packing my books away before I went down to see who it was. I opened the door to see Sam standing there with a smile on his face. "Come on! You have got to see my car!" he exclaimed excitedly. He practically dragged me over to his house, and when I saw his car, I raised an eyebrow. It was an old black and yellow Camaro that was_ really _dirty. I put my hands on my hips and finally sighed. _**"Sam, we really need to take a bucket of soap and water and a few rags to this thing. It **_**needs**_** to be cleaned." **_I signed to him, and he rolled his eyes and gave a breathy laugh.

"Oh, all right. We will do it your way. But then you are coming to the party with me, got it?" he asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded in affirmation. We broke out the items we needed, and got to work.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Lake Party**

(First Person P.O.V.)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies, as stated before. I only own Nova, and any plot surrounding her. **_

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Sign Language"**_

"**Telepathy speech"**

We had turned on some music, and the Ipod had happened to put on It's My Life by Bon Jovi. We ended up dancing while washing, and at some points, I thought the car shivered because the water being sprayed onto it _was_ freezing. After we finished cleaning the car, which I named Bee (Sam scoffed when I told him through the telepathic link), Sam went into his house to clean up before the party while I stayed by his car for a moment.

Before I left, I stood in front of the car and said telepathically to the car, **"I know you're there. You have no point in staying quiet anymore." **It was just a suspicion, but I had to make sure...

The car didn't move at first, and my curiosity dimmed, my shoulders slumping in disappointment. I was about to turn away before the car started and rolled forward slightly bumping my legs. My eyes widened in astonishment before I smiled widely. I wasn't the only alien here! I finally have someone like me! I silently laughed and said, **"Nice to meet you. I am Nova. I'll see you later, alright?" **The car flashed its headlights in what I assumed was 'Okay!'.

I then left with a lighter step and re-entered my house. I took the stairs two at a time before entering my room. I went to my full-length mirror with a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with a white dragon face on, grey knee-length shorts, and grey and blue gym shoes. My black hair was in a low ponytail, and my eyes were two different colors. My right was dark blue and my left was gray. The mutation is called complete heterochromia, which means two completely different colored eyes. It made people nervous, to look into my eyes. Only Sam's family could, because they pretty much adopted me when they found out I did not have any parents.

Anyway, my tanned skin was covered by the shirt, which covered the scars on my stomach of my time with the monsters that called themselves Sector-Seven, or S7 for short. I tried not to think about it at all times, but sometimes... that was not possible. I shook myself out of the depressing thoughts and locked up the house before heading back over to Sam's.

I saw Judy and Sam talking while Sam was motioning to his dog, Mojo, who happened to be a Chihuahua. I just shook my head in amusement before opening the car door and sitting in the car, waving to Ron and Judy as Sam made his way over. He slid in and Judy called to us, "I want you two home at eleven o'clock!"

"Eleven o'clock!" Ron copied his wife's demand. I held a thumbs up and Sam started up Bee, and we drove off. As we drove, I noticed that we turned down a familiar road. I raised my eyebrow as I turned to my friend.

He looked at me sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind... but I invited Miles." I just starred at him in response.

Then I asked, **"Really? Miles?" **He continued to look sheepish and nodded. **"I guess this means that I get to be in the back seat?" **Sam shrugged in answer, and I rolled my eyes just as we arrived. Miles' home was a camper, and I clambered into the backseat of Bee as Miles came out his door. I mentally said to Bee, **"I apologize in advance for Miles. He's very... weird, to say the least."**

Since there were humans in him, Bee couldn't do anything physically, but mentally, I caught a hint of confirmation. I smiled a small smile, and when Miles climbed in, we took off for the party.

"Hey, Nova! Whatcha doin' here? I thought you'd be the type of girl to avoid parties." Miles asked on the way to the party.

_**"Sam basically begged me to come. Gave me the puppy dog look too." **_I signed, smirking as Miles looked at me confused. I silently chuckled and leaned back, relaxing. Miles gave up trying to translate what I had just said, and faced forward.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam replied. We soon arrived, and Sam, Miles, and I clambered out. Sam started to freak out. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?"

"Yeah, you're good." Miles replied.

**"No need to worry Sam. I will wait by Bee." **I said as leaned against Bee's hood while Sam and Miles walked over to Trent and Mikaela. I scowled as Miles made a fool of Sam and himself by jumping onto a tree. I lifted myself off of Bee's hood and made my way over to the foursome that had attracted everyone else's attention. As soon as Trent saw me, he sneered. "Oh, look. The freak is coming."

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." Mikaela whispered to Trent. I stood in front of Sam glowering. Then, faster than anyone could comprehend, my fist stopped close to Trent's nose. His eyes widened as he flinched back from my fast swing. I smirked as I pulled back and stood in the spot I had started in.

Trent just backed away and called to the rest of the jocks, "Hey guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head." With that, I walked back to Bee while Sam and Miles talked. I leaped into the back seat as Sam and Miles finally made their way over to us. I reclined easily as Miles didn't even bother to open the passenger door as he went through the window. I shook my head and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?!" Miles exclaimed questioningly as he rubbed the sore spot on his head while he glared at me. I just shrugged nonchalantly at him in response. Bee then started the radio with Who's Gonna Drive You Home Tonight by The Cars. "Hey man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked of Sam.

Said boy appeared to not hear him, instead saying softly, "I'm gonna drive her home tonight." I smiled and lay down in the seat I was in, covering my eyes with my arm, ignoring the conversation.

That is, I was, until Sam said, "Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Miles was about to complain before I sat up and pointed out the door silently. I starred intently at Miles until he became uncomfortable, but got the hint. He left without saying another word, and Sam looked at me appreciatively. I smiled and climbed out after Miles. Both of them looked at me confused, but I just nodded to both of them before walking back home.

**Time Skip**

After I let myself in, I stretched before heading upstairs to change. Soon, I was ready for bed and fell asleep, thinking of how I now wasn't the only alien in the small town of Tranquility, Nevada. I somehow managed to sleep right through Sam's yelling and many other intriguing things that I would not know of until the next morning.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N**

_**Me: Sorry it took so long to update that last chapter! I hope you guys aren't mad, and this is for you guys to know... don't judge me too harshly (Hides behind Jazz), but I need to know if things get too unrealistic for you, that way I can fix it. Anyway, I have a few people for you to meet! Say hi guys!**_

_** Autobots and Decepticons: Hello, readers.**_

_**Me: Wow. O.o Did the Decepticons just be as polite as the Autobots? Are we sure that the apocalypse isn't here?**_

_**Megatron: We can be polite when we want to be! **_

_** Me: Okay... weird. Oh, and by the way! If you guys want, I could add more characters from the Transformers to the story. Just tell me who you want me to add, and I will try my best! **_

_** Optimus: I hope we can have more comrades than just the ones that were in the movies. **_

_** Me: Me too, OP. Me too. But it's up to the readers.**_


	5. Chapter 3

**Other Aliens Arriving**

(First Person P.O.V.)

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Nova. And I apologize in advance for harsh language. You have been warned.  
><strong>_"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Sign Language"**_

"**Telepathy speech"**

**:Radio:**

I woke up to my cellphone buzzing. I blinked multiple times before reading the I.D. When I saw it was Ron, I opened the text. Even if I couldn't talk, it sometimes helped to have the phone on me, even though I could give Texting was the only way I could communicate when I wasn't near anybody, so that's why Judy and Ron decided to get me a phone.

Just in case, of course.

Any way, when I read the text, I instantly responded, throwing the covers off and speedily getting ready. I was like a roadrunner with how fast I exited the house and left (not before locking up of course), and made it to Sam's house in record time. I got there just in time to see Ron pull into the driveway with Sam in the passenger seat. After he got out I hugged him tightly before backing up and stating firmly, _**"You are going to tell me everything. No details left out." **_

Sam nodded hesitantly before he whispered, "All right, all right. Let's get to my room first, though. Please?" I narrowed my eyes. What exactly had he seen to make him nervous to talk? Did the police do something? But my questions would have to wait as I noticed that there was no Camaro to be seen. Now questions pertaining to Bee filled my mind. But those, too, would have to wait until Sam explained everything.

After we made it passed Judy, who fussed over Sam for a good thirty minutes, we finally broke away. Sam shut his door, but didn't lock it as was the rule in Ron's house. Sam sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his face. I looked at him worriedly, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder while sitting next to him. He finally looked at me after a few minutes.

"Promise me you won't call me crazy, alright? I still am trying to believe it myself..." he trailed off.

_**"Sam... I would never dream of calling you crazy. And I believe I know what you are about to say, but you better get it out. I just need to confirm it, okay?"**_I replied. We sat in silence before Sam nodded, seeming to gather courage.

"Okay. Last night... my car was stolen. Or so I thought. I followed it to a restricted area... and what I saw... my car- the car turned into a-a robot. It was at least twenty feet tall and had arms and legs and a torso... it actually looked human in shape. And then it shined a weird light into the sky with a face. Then I ran for my life and the police thought I was the one that stole my own car." Sam said.

I looked at him, before saying, _**"I believe you. In fact, I knew Bee was an alien before you, so..." **_Sam starred at me in shock with his mouth open. I silently giggled, saying, _**"Better close your mouth before you catch something with it. But Bee is with the good guys, I think, so no need to worry."**_

He closed his mouth and blinked repeatedly "Wha? How? When did you figure that out?! And when were you going to tell me?!"

_** "I used my telepathic abilities, I knew after we washed Bee, and that was for him to decide." **_I replied. I gave him a smile before I stood up. I felt a hint of guilt for not telling him who I really was, but... whenever I was about to, it just wasn't the right time. And now that Bee's here... Sam doesn't need more stress than he is already shouldering.

**(Sorry, the upcoming content placement, I do not know if it takes place right after the police station or the day after, so I put it in the same day! Sorry if you do not think it is!)** I made my way downstairs while Sam went to take a shower, stopping in the kitchen to get myself a glass of milk and a cookie. After a bit in silence, Sam came downstairs, a towel on his shoulder. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard while Mojo climbed onto the counter and stood at the window, barking at something. Sam said, "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early please?" and was about to pour some milk when he noticed something outside the window. He dropped the jug, and I raised an eyebrow and swiftly made my way to his side. When I saw Bee on the bushes, I shook my head, exasperated, and waved. Bee honked a quick honk of greeting to me, but Sam quickly pulled me with him so we were sheltered against a wall. He had a phone pressed to his ear, and when he said "Miles? Miles, listen to me! Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay? Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me!"

Miles must have hung up on him, because Sam threw the phone down, and ran into his garage, pulling out his mother's bike and motioning for me to grab my own, which I happened to leave here accidentally all the time...

Anyways, I grabbed my bike, but I was confused. Did I not just tell Sam not that long ago that Bee was not going to hurt him? Oh, Sam and his instantaneous reactions. Well, I hope Bee doesn't get mad at me for doing this...

I ended up riding next to Sam around town with Bee following us, he even went as far to drive on the sidewalk! **"Bee! You can't drive on the sidewalk! You're gaining too much attention!" **I sent to him, and luckily, he listened, going back to following us on the streets. Soon, we were on the sidewalk outside of Burger King when I saw the cracked sidewalk. Apparently, Sam did not, because he did a total backflip off the front end of his bike. I managed to stop before I hit him, and quickly got off.

I heard an "Oh my God!" from someone, and looked up, seeing Mikaela and some of her friends sitting on the ledge.

"Sam?" Mikaela asked, while glancing at me, not knowing my name. Her friends were laughing, and I sent them a slight glare, which shut one up, and that one nudged the others and they quieted.

Sam grunted as I started to lift him up. "Oh, hi."

"That was, uh, that was really... awesome." she commented.

"Uh, well, it felt awesome." Sam replied. I shook my head as he was finally stable.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked, concern coloring her voice.

Sam turned and picked up his bike. "I'm not okay, alright? I'm losing my mind a little bit. We're getting chased by my car right now. Got to go." he grunted again.

**"More like you are. You pulled me into it. Bee is after you, not me." **I said, rolling my eyes as we took off again. We soon came upon an old parking garage, and we weaved through the cars until we saw a police car.

"Oh, great. Cops." Sam said. I let my mind go over it and felt... rage, anger, and a name. Barricade. I think it's a male, too. Or, whatever they call a male of their species...

My eyes widened in fear as Sam went steadily towards the evil car. "Officer! Listen!" Sam managed before the door swung open, knocking him backwards off his bike. He managed to get back to his feet and leaned onto the cars hood. "Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! We've been, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and-"

**"Sam! Don't say another word! That is not a police car! That is an evil one! Like Bee, but evil!" **I mentally shouted to him, as I had stopped a ways away, watching warily.

Sam ignored me. "-it's been following me here! So get out of the car!" Sam slapped his hand on Barricade's hood. He did not like that one bit as he revved his engine and made Sam fall onto his butt by moving forward quickly and then stopping multiple times. "No! Stop! Oh, god. Okay, okay! Okay, alright! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm-whoah! I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh- whoah, whoa, whoa- stop, stop!" I froze when I saw that the lower headlights came out like eyes on rods, and I quickly rushed over to pick up Sam off the ground. "Please! Okay, what do you want from me? Okay."

Then Barricade started to transform. First, it went sideways, then it started climbing upwards in height. He roared at us, and Sam panicked. "Oh, God, no! No!" Barricade roared again, and Sam and I took off in the opposite direction, running as fast as our legs could go. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit!" Sam kept up the commentary that I was thinking. Barricade, running after us, finally swiped his arm and knocked Sam and I onto an old, broken down car. Sam cracked the glass of the windshield while I landed on the roof. Hard. "It's a bad dream." I heard Sam mutter as we watched in amazement as Barricade came over.

He leaned heavily onto the hood, getting closer to Sam, totally ignoring me. "Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" He asked in a masculine voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam exclaimed hurriedly. The thing... he did not look amused.

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?!" It again asked, this time it sounded much more savage.

"Yeah." Sam answered hesitantly. I gathered my powers in preparation for what I was about to do.

It-he didn't wait to then ask roughly, "Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three?"

"Huh-" Sam started to ask before the being interrupted him.

"Where are the glasses?!" it-he screamed, pushing down one side of the car further. I then moved quicker than a normal human could have, standing up and building magic in my palms. I shot two balls of pure magic, stumbling the being back, and shouted, **"Go, Sam! Run!" **

He took off, and I bared my teeth in fury at the metal being. I then turned, and ran faster than any human has ever seen, and I heard giant footsteps give chase. I made it just in time to see Sam knock Mikaela to the ground. They were talking, and Sam pointed over in my direction, and I knew that the thing had followed me. I made it to them and picked them both off of the ground.

I heard a large crash behind me and glanced over my shoulder to see Bee circling around to stop in front of Sam, Mikaela, and I and opened his door. I dove in and settled into the backseat. "Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked, her voice shaking.

"You have to get in the car. Get in. Follow Nova." Sam replied urgently.

"I don't want- I don't want to!" she replied, her fear plain in her voice. I leaned my head out and gestured for them to _quickly_ get in.

"Get in the car like Nova suggested. Trust me. Trust me!" Sam said along with my gesture.

"Sam-" he cut her off.

"Get in! Go, go, go, go!" Sam shouted to Bee, and said being slammed his doors and hit the accelerator, speeding off as fast as he could go. A roar sounded behind us as Barricade turned back into its car form and chased after us.

Bee drove like a madman, trying to keep ahead of Barricade. All the while, Sam and Mikaela were keeping up on the commentaries. Bee finally succeeded in getting Barricade off our tails by driving through a glass window, doing a donut in the building, and driving away quickly.

Sam and Mikaela were panicking openly, and I was too. On the inside, that is. On the outside however, I was calm and serene for my two partners in crime. Bee had backed into a corner of a power plant and turned off everything, including the fact that he locked us in.

"We're locked in. The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam asked hopefully. Of course, luck wasn't on our side tonight.

**"I do not think it will be **that **easy to get rid of Barricade, Sam." **I said as said car rolled by the entrance.

"That thing has a name?! You know what, don't answer that." Sam replied to me. Mikaela looked between us quickly before we saw Barricade stop and start to back up. Bee started to turn his key and Sam whispered, "Okay. Time to start..."

And that was when Bee roared to life, shooting like a bullet from a gun out behind Barricade, and spinning to face that direction. But not before making the three of us fall out onto the concrete. Bee then started his transformation, and it was better than Barricade's. Bee got into a fighting stance in front of us, and we saw Barricade zooming towards us at a high speed. In the middle of the speeding, Barricade transformed, launching himself into Bee's stomach-like area. Sam, Mikaela, and I were running as fast as we could, and though I was faster than them, I stayed behind the two humans.

As we ran in tight circles, trying to stay out of the two giant robots fighting above us, I heard something pop, and I saw a small, silver robot land close to our threesome. I brushed this one's mind and got... Frenzy. He was jittery and like an energizer bunny. But to me... he seemed young.

He started chasing Sam, and dragged him down, pulling down his pants... somehow. I am not asking. Anyhow, Sam kicked Frenzy off and ran towards a small hill. Not that he noticed, being too busy with Frenzy hounding him. I bolted towards the two fleeing figures, and managed to tackle Frenzy to the ground. We rolled, and then I flipped off, starring Frenzy in the eyes... or whatever they called their eyes. Frenzy froze, and I gently reached out with my telekinesis brushing his mind in a more obvious way. He jolted and glanced around before his eyes refocused on me. I nodded slowly, my lips quirking into a calming smile.

**"I promise... I will not hurt you, young one. You have my word as one not of this planet. Just as you are not of here." **I said to him. I held his gaze, showing him I meant no harm at the same time as telling him the truth. He slid closer, and I didn't move, just stood as still as a statue, waiting for him. _"I will not hurt him. He has already seen too much." _I thought, angry at Barricade for forcing this young one to fight when he honestly didn't want to. Frenzy stepped even closer to me, and I slowly crouched to his level, being as I was at five foot five. I smiled kindly and I slowly reached my hand out. He looked at it, then at me, and inched forward, as if he was afraid I would hit or scold him. _"What has this young one been through to make him have this amount of fear?" _

Faster than I thought possible, he transformed into a radio, and I gently lifted him, holding him close to my chest. I heard large footsteps behind me and I glanced back to see Bee turning his gun back into a hand. I turned my whole body top face that direction as Sam and Mikaela came out of their hiding spots and up the hill. Bee stopped before us, and I smiled at him.

"It's a robot. But, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." I heard Sam say. I rolled my eyes before turning my sight towards him.

**"Sam, I know for a fact that Bee is not Japanese in nature." **I said, and he quickly glanced at me. Mikaela said something, but I couldn't make out what she said. Then Sam and her continued to talk, but I ignored them.

Then Sam finally yelled, "Can you talk?"

** :****XM Satellite Radio-digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System.:** Bee said through the radio. So he was like me, just used a radio to communicate, not telepathy?

"So you... you talk through the radio?" he asked again.

**:Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful.:** Bee replied, clapping his hands in praise and pointing at Sam.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked next.

**:Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!:** Bee replied.

"Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like an alien or something?" Mikaela asked. _"Of course he's an alien. What else could he be? But... if they knew that I was too... would they still call me a friend?" _I thought, rolling my eyes.

Bee then pointedly turned back into his Camaro form, opening his passenger door. **:Anymore questions you want to ask?:**

I moved towards the door, and heard Sam say, "He wants us to get in the car."

"And go where?" Mikaela asked Sam.

I climbed into the back, and _**"Wherever he needs to take us." **_I signed, and Mikaela's confused face warranted Sam to translate for me. Bee started to play Before It's Too Late by the Goo Goo Dolls. I silently chuckled at the coincidence of the song to the moment.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked rhetorically. With that, Mikaela gave him one last look before marching over to Bee. Sam followed her, and while she took the drivers seat, he took the passengers. Bee closed his door and took off, driving out onto the populated road.

We drove for a bit until we reached a tunnel. That was when Mikaela commented while starring at Bee's wheel while it turned on its own, "This car's a pretty good driver."

"I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving!" Mikaela exclaimed in reply.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. You're right." he paused as if contemplating something. "Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

"Why?"

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

Mikaela thought about it a moment. "Yeah, all right." With that, she scooched over to Sam and lifted herself onto his lap.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said, getting comfortable.

Sam reached over and buckled the belt. "Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better."

Mikaela gave a soft laugh. "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

"Thank you." Sam replied.

During this conversation, I was holding Frenzy delicately in my lap, moving two fingers up and down on the top. **"Are you alright, young one?" **I asked him. I got an affirmative feeling from him. I smiled slightly, and leaned my head back, closing my eyes to slits. A few minutes later, Mikaela pipped up again.

"You know what I don't understand?" she whispered. Sam gave a questioning noise in answer. "Why, if he's supposed to be, like this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

Bee stopped in the middle of the road, opening his doors and shoving us out in anger. I managed to keep a hold on Frenzy, though I do not know how. Bee then slammed his door and drove away, lifting up on two wheels, which was _not _normal for a normal car. **"Bee! What are you up to?" **I asked calmly, but confusion laced my words. Bee just gave me a 'just wait and see' reply, and I did just that. While Sam and Mikaela were arguing, I stood calmly, watching and waiting.

Then, a new black and yellow Camaro rolled up, and my eyes widened in astonishment. Sam and Mikaela instantly stopped what they were doing, and gaped at Bee with me. I climbed into the back seat, admiring Bee's new interior design. **"Bee! This- this is amazing!" **I exclaimed as we took off once again in our brand new ride.

Soon, we came across a fence, and Bee just busted through the gate, stopping on a hill. We all stepped out to watch the show. Seven meteors entered the atmosphere, and they scattered close by. The one closest to us; Sam and Mikaela went to see. I stayed with Bee and Frenzy, leaning against Bee's hood to look at the stars. I looked to where my homeworld would be, and found it. The Gamma Centauri Cluster was close, but also very far away. I had almost no connection, and what little I did came from my parents. We were ruled by a Senate, much like what the Star Wars movies have. Our race was split into different groups that depended on the phases of our six moons. If all were in eclipse with the sun, then a All-Shifter was born. They could change to whatever they wanted, and had no preference as to what they used. These were also the most powerful, and most rare. Very rarely are all our moons eclipsed at one time. I am one of these, and my parents were driven off our homeworld just because I was a female. How sick.

Sam and Mikaela came back, and we all climbed back into Bee, and let him drive us to where we needed to go.


	6. Chapter 4

**Autobots and Revealings**

(First Person P.O.V.)

"Experience: that most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn." C.S. Lewis

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro and Micheal Bay do. (If I spelled his name wrong, he deserves it! He killed Ratchet and Jazz! Didn't even introduce many of the others! Grrrr!) Beware harsh language. **_

_** Me: Hey guys! I am happy to say that we have special guests in the Autobot ranks in this chapter! I can't wait for you to meet them! And, let's not forget that the Decepticons are getting a few new people as well!**_

_** Ratchet: Young one, aren't you a little too excited about this? **_

_** Me: Not at all. I am just being happy to have more characters than just what was in the movies. You all deserve to be praised, not just the ones we see most often. *nods head determinedly***_

_** Starscream: Well, she's got you there, good doctor. ^_^**_

_** Me: Of course I do! I'm the author, for Primus's sake!**_

_** Jazz: No need to take that tone wit us, lil' missy. **_

_** Me: I can and will.**_

_** Jazz: -_-**_

_** Me: Oh, stop that. You know you love me! ^_^ Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Sign Language"**_

"**Telepathy speech"**

**:Radio:**

_Past of Nova Riviere_

Soon, Bee stopped in an alleyway behind some abandoned buildings, letting the three (well four, including Frenzy, though Bee doesn't know that.) of us out. Fog billowed around us, and the sound of engines and sirens made us look back the way we had come from. The sirens were coming from a lime green and red Search and Rescue Hummer H2, and the Mustang police car, while the engines came from two Lamborghinis, one red and one yellow, a silver Pontiac Solstice, and a black GMC Topkick.

The deep grumbling of another engine from the opposite way caught our attention, and we turned that way to see a Peterbilt semi-truck colored blue with red flames. It pulled up close to us, and we had to back up in order to not be hit. The semi stopped, and then started to break apart from the middle, then climbed upwards. A silent signal must have been given, because then the rest started to do the same. Parts were moving, bodies were formed, and the three of us admired the beauty of the transformation process.

My mind was already making a body for itself if I were to ever use that form. My new body stood at eighteen feet or so, and was colored blue with grey stripes on the wings. My eyes were going to be the same as in my human form, with my right blue and the left green. I had swords that would rest on my back, and a cannon in my right arm.

Meanwhile, once they were all done, the blue and red one knelt down to come face-to-face with Sam. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" it asked in a voice that had a baritone quality to it. Definitely male.

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah?" Sam answered as if he didn't know his own name. I nearly rolled my eyes, but refrained myself from doing so.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus Prime introduced.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." the lime green and red Cybertronian said.

"Autobots." Sam repeated breathlessly, glancing around.

"In front of you is Prowl, my second in command." Optimus said, pointing slightly at the police-painted bot. Said 'bot tilted his head to us in acknowledgment. I returned it when he glanced at me.

"What's crackin', lil' bitches?" the silver Pontiac said in a gangster-like voice, crouching and spinning.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Optimus introduced.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz stated, sitting down on an old car like it was a chair.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked. Honestly, I was wondering the same thing, though I could not voice it.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." So, the internet then. "My Weapon's Specialist, Ironhide."

The big, black Autobot had his cannons spin out from beside his arms, on glowing orange and the other blue. "You feeling lucky, punk?" he asked rhetorically.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus Prime said, motioning to Ironhide to stand down.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide replied.

"Our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet." Prime said, introducing the lime green and red Autobot.

Said bot sniffed the air. I was wary of what he was going to say. "Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the femmes." I backed up, and stood a ways away from Sam and Mikaela. Mikaela scratched the back of her head while Sam whistled. But then the Autobot turned his attention to me. "And there is a strange smell around that femme." I tensed, but forced myself to relax as all eyes turned to me. My mind was calculating what it would take to get them off my case, but my eyes must have given it away because Ratchet said, "I know that look. Prowl gets that look when I say he needs to come to the Med. bay. So don't you try that with me, sparkling."

I rolled my eyes, but none the less let him pick me up. "Wow, the organic is taking a scan from The Hatchet?" the yellow Lambo said. His voice, to me, seemed like he was the snotty type.

"Yeah. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from this femme, youngsters." Ratchet replied. I felt a tingling sensation roam over my body. I didn't react on the outside, but on the inside, I was shaking. _"I hope he doesn't see the scars..."_

No such luck. "Where did the scars on your abdomen come from?"

I looked down as Sam called up, "Scars? Nova, what is he talking about?"

I breathed out a sigh, and signed, _**"Sam... you never asked what my life was like before I met you. I never told you in return. I felt guilty every time I had the chance and yet I never took them. For that, I am sorry. And I am sorry you had to find out this way..." **_I lifted up my shirt to reveal scars running vertically on my stomach.

Sam and Mikaela jerked backwards, and the Autobots looked at me, concerned. "Who did this to you, sparkling?" Ratchet asked.

I turned to him, then I gestured to be put down. Ratchet did so, and I asked Sam, _**"Can you ask them if they can understand me? And if they can't to look up sign language? It will make this easier on everyone." **_Sam nodded.

"Can you guys understand her hand movements?" When Mikaela and the Autobots shook their heads, he continued. "Then you guys look up 'Sign Language' on the internet, and Mikaela..." he trailed off, trying to come up for a solution for her.

"It's alright. I don't want you to translate for me, unless you want to." she said, giving him a small smile. Sam shook his head.

"Of- of course I will. I have no problem with that." Sam replied, smiling back nervously.

The 'bots had a far-away look in their eyes, then they focused back on me. _**"Okay. My past is one that will be hard to hear. I will be revealing things... that have never been said before today. I hope you forgive me, Sam, for not telling you sooner. And the way I will do this is going to surprise most of you, except Sam." **_

And with that, I latched onto the minds of everyone, and everything became hazy before going dark. They were now going to know of my story.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

They appeared in a white space, and steadied themselves. "Where are we?" Sideswipe asked the important question.

**"You are in my head."** a female-sounding voice said.

"Who's there?" Ironhide asked, his guns whirring.

"Stand down, old friend." Optimus said, placating Ironhide's personality. Said 'bot grumbled, but did as his Prime commanded. "I apologize. But if you do not mind me asking, then can you tell us why we are here?"

**"You are here to see my memories, of course." **A nine-foot tall femme appeared before the group, part metal-part organic. Her arms, legs, and neck were metal, while her head and stomach were flesh. Part of her height came from her feet, which she kept in a high-heeled like fashion. Her eyes... Sam gasped. He could recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Nova?" he asked.

The femme smiled at him sadly while nodding her head in agreement. There was hole in her throat, revealing the inner workings. Ratchet went over to the femme, and scanned her. He saw the same scars that had been on the human femme, and that... she had no voice-box. She could not speak. "She is missing her voice-box. Ripped out. Like... Bumblebee's."

"But then that brings up... how can we hear her voice?"

Everyone turned to the femme with astonishment written on their faces. She was looking down, curling and uncurling her clawed hands. **"I haven't used this form since..." **she trailed off softly, glancing up with sorrow apparent in her one blue and one green eyes.

Prowl had tried to come up with a plausible explanation for this, but could not, and felt a helm-ache coming on. Then he felt it soothed by a presence. He blinked quickly, glancing at the femme that was starring up at him softly.

Nova then turned and motioned for them to follow. "Are we really going to let this... this thing lead us?" the yellow Lambo asked incredulously.

**"You are in my head, Sunstreaker. I can do whatever I want with you. If have no wish to follow me, then you can go back to the real world, and sit there until I am done. Or you can follow. Your decision." **the voice seemed to echo from nowhere. The femme was still walking away, with Optimus, Prowl, Sam, Mikaela, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker's optics widened, and he ran to catch up.

They walked until they came upon a stem of light. "What is this?" Ratchet asked.

**"The first video that my parents had shown me when I was old enough."** a computer-like keyboard came up, and Nova pressed a few buttons before the whiteness around them changed. **"It will explain itself."**

_ In a large room, a table made into a semi-circle held twenty-two representatives of the different planets part of the Republic Collection of Planets. A man was standing in front of them. He appeared to be in his early-thirties, and stood at twelve feet in height. His legs were made of metal, as were his arms and neck. He also had the addition of an organic tail, which was colored black and orange, like a tiger's, and lazily flicking. Next to him was a six-foot tall female, same in body type, but instead of an orange and black tail, it was white and like a wolf's. "Hekhi and Aimee Riviere, we are in a need to have an heir to succeed you. It must be a male, as per the normal lines of succession. You know what you must do."_

_ The couple bowed, and replied simultaneously, "Yes, Senators." And with that they left. The view changed to stop in front of the sun, where there were multiple platforms orbiting it. The male and female from before were on one, and they were gazing up at the source of all their souls._

_ "Ycnia, God of Souls, we plead to you for a child. You know the best choice for us, so do what you do best, Our Lord. We await your decision." Hekhi said, and thus, they awaited their prayers to be answered. _

_ In the background, the six moons of Vunov aligned, and everyone on the planet paused what they were doing, turning their wondering gazes to the sky. At that moment, the fire swirled brighter as a small form was created. Hekhi and Aimee's eyes grew wide with anticipation, waiting for their beloved child._ _After the ball of light separated from the sun, it stopped before the couple, opened, and allowed Aimee to reach in and take their new child. She held the child to her chest as the Ycnia connected to them, and revealed the gender and what Shifter it was. _

_ When they heard female, they felt anxiety touch them. But then All-Shifter was revealed, and they were speechless. This was something they never expected._

**"Thus started my life. We were soon chased away just because they wanted a male heir for my father. But Cerena, Goddess of Destiny, had other ideas in mind." **Nova said, as the memory faded away.


	7. Chapter 5

**A Past Revealed**

(Third Person P.O.V.)

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I own Nova and the lore of Shapeshifters. Nothing else. Nope, nothing. **_

_** Shockwave: It is logical that they already know this.**_

_** Me: -_- Shockwave... not everything is as logical as it seems. Especially given that you are talking to a human. We can be pretty illogical when we want to be. ^_^ **_

_** Soundwave: *nods in agreement***_

_** Me: See? Soundwave agrees with me.**_

_** Shockwave: That is illogical. **_

_** Me: What is? The fact that cockroaches can live up to nine days without its head before dying of starvation? Or the fact that the longest one syllable word in the English language is 'screeched'? (True facts, by the way!)**_

_** Shockwave: *sparks fly and his body crashes to the floor***_

_** Soundwave and I: *O.o* Well, now we run from an angry Megs, and hope for the best! *Soundwave transforms into his plane mode, and I climb in as Megs burst in***_

_** Megatron: M.G.P.! Soundwave! Get back here this instant!**_

_** Me: Nope! Give us the best of luck, guys, in surviving! We'll need it!**_

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Sign Language"**_

"**Telepathy speech"**

**:Radio:**

_Past of Nova Riviere_

"So... you're form a different planet? And your souls come from your sun?" Mikaela asked. Nova nodded.

**"There is still more yet for you to see. Cerena had something planned. What, you will find here. It will be... very disturbing. I warn you now." **Nova said before pressing different buttons to bring up a different memory.

_ A younger Nova was playing the piano with her father, who now was disguised as a man in his early-thirties with brown hair and a goatee, with the name Hans Riviere. He had tanned skin and stood at six feet in height. Her mother was in the kitchen, cleaning. She stood at five foot eight, and took the name Aurelie Riviere. She had blonde hair, and also had tanned skin. Outside, the sun was high, and it glinted off four black SUV's came down the road before stopping in front of the house. Hans looked up at the sound of engines, and went to the door. His wife and daughter stood with him, but they were shoved inside forcibly. Two men in suits entered behind the ones with guns._

_ "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" Hans demanded angrily, glaring at the suits for invading his home for no apparent reason. _

_ "We were wondering the same thing about you and your family." the older suit said, while the younger one had the subordinates go through the house. _

_ "Hey! This is my house! Do you have a warrant?" Hans demanded, very tempted to shred them to pieces for being on his territory. But he reigned it in. _

_ That was a mistake._

_ "We are S7. You will never hear that name again." the older suit said before he ordered the young Nova to be secured and Hans and Aurelie to be terminated. Nova knew that she couldn't reveal herself, but she tried to run, and when that didn't work, she struggled to get free._

_ "Now, young one, you will be coming with us." the younger suit said with no room for argument. With that, she was brought outside and shoved into an SUV, crying out when the gunshots went off. _

"I am sorry, Nova Riviere. One as young as you should not have to go through that." Optimus Prime said. They all looked sick, but Ratchet spoke up.

"Young one- how did you survive this? It could not have been easy."

**"I didn't. The innocent girl I was no longer exists. It was taken from me forcibly, and you have no need to pity me now. It was a part of who I am to become." **Nova replied, tapping more keys to bring up another memory.

**Years Later**

_ An older, but still younger Nova strapped to a table, machines over her body that shot electricity into her. She struggled to keep up her all-organic form, but she eventually gave up, revealing the form that could be seen now. She had endured torture since she was twelve-thousand, or twelve to a human. Now, she was sixteen-thousand. Scars covered her organic stomach, and her body looked weak. It had been the equivalent to Hell for humans, which her race calls the Abyss of the Cruel. _

_ She appeared to be shaking with the effort to stay awake. And as she fought with her own mind, a door opened, and four people walked in. Two were guards that held guns, but they were relaxed. They knew that she wasn't going anywhere. The other two were the suits from before. Young Nova glared at them defiantly, but her eyes seemed unfocused at times. _

_ "Now that we have studied how you can blend in, all we need to find is how to detect your race. And we are getting close." the one on the right said. His name tag read 'Agent Simmons.' _

_ Young Nova hung her head in shame, sagging against the bonds, not caring anymore. Or appearing not to. Because, when she glanced back up, there was... a knowing in her eyes that made the others in the room uneasy. Then, the bonds retracted, and Young Nova slammed the four humans against the wall hard, running out of the door and away from the agony that had become her home for most of her young life. As she passed a doorway, she glanced inside to see a large, cube-like object, and raced pass a hanger with a large and silver robot. But she got away, and concealed herself from the world for a year before coming upon Tranquility, Nevada, and becoming friends with Samuel James Witwicky._

"Wait. Can you rewind that part with the cube? And can you show the Cybertronian alongside it?" Optimus Prime asked.

Nova nodded, and did so. As he examined them, Sam came up to her and had her kneel so that he could bring her into a hug. "You were with those guys years before you came into town? How- how did I not see this?" Sam berated himself. She hesitated, before doing the same.

**"You could not have known, Sam. No one could. Not unless I would have told you. And you would have been the only one to know then." **she looked down at him with her different colored eyes, and he saw a true spirit. One that couldn't be broken by time or evil. Then, the moment was gone when Optimus Prime turned to his Autobots, the humans, and the Shapeshifter.

"We need to return as soon as possible." he said, moving forward to kneel down in front of Nova.

** "Time has been frozen, but you will be put back into your bodies, and back to the task at hand." **Nova said, bowing low and moving her hand in a swirling motion. The white space became nebulous and dissolved into nothing.

_** Me: Alright guys, another chapter! Question: do you guys want me to include a romance? And who? **_


End file.
